


When I Was 7 Years Old

by SociallyIneptDork



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft is a Softie, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyIneptDork/pseuds/SociallyIneptDork
Summary: Sherlock and Mycroft are de-aged, with Mycroft as a 5 year old and Sherlock as a 7 year old. Confused and afraid, Mycroft is inconsolable even as Greg tries everything  to calm him. Sherlock tries to comfort the person who hid his pain away from him for most of his life. He tries to comfort the one person he never thought would need it.





	When I Was 7 Years Old

Sherlock looked up from where he was curled up against John’s side. “He's not quiet yet?” he asked, looking at the shut door that separated them from where Mycroft and Greg were.

Mycroft’s sobbing could still be heard.

“Was he always like this?” John asked. Mycroft hadn't stopped crying. It would be more tolerable if he actually  _ wanted _ something they could give, like a normal child; instead he cried merely because he was confused and afraid and didn't know how to say so.

Being de-aged to a five year old had done  _ things _ to his self control.

Greg had been trying everything to calm him for the past two hours. He rocked him, played with him, tried to engage him- all to no avail. Even when he did quiet down it was only a short amount of time before he started to cry again.

How does one even go about calming a child carrying the pain and heartache of an adult?

“He never cried in front of me,” Sherlock responded softly. Mycroft had always hidden himself away when he was in pain. “I help him?”

Sherlock walked over, and Mycroft paused. Hesitantly, he pulled Mycroft to his chest. Mycroft stiffened up at first, but quickly melted in his arms. John and Greg could only watch.

“Sherlock?”

“I'm here.” 

  
_ I've got you _ . 


End file.
